sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Prime – The Game
Transformers: Prime – The Game is a brawler video game developed by Now Production for the Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS and Altron for the Nintendo DS. Transformers: Prime – The Game was published by Activision in October–November 2012. The game is based on the television series Transformers: Prime, which airs on The Hub, a Hasbro and Discovery Communications joint venture. The game features the voice cast from the show such as Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Sumalee Montano, Steven Blum, Josh Keaton, Jeffrey Combs, Kevin Michael Richardson, Gina Torres, Tony Todd, and Daran Norris. The game focuses on Team Prime (consisting of Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet) Jack, Miko and Raf embark on a journey to defeat the villainous Megatron and the Decepticons in his plan to use his secret new weapon. Gameplay The gameplay has been described as containing "brawler-style combat and diverse driving sequences". There is a multiplayer function, both cooperative and competitive. Competitive modes include Brawl, Battle for Energon and Emblem Match. The Wii version of the game featured motion controls while the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS and Nintendo DS featured touch-based input. Story Mode gameplay for Wii and Wii U is broken into 13 stages, each with a varying number of segments. Unlike previous Transformers, the game has solely an Autobot campaign. However, several unlockable Decepticon characters are playable in multiplayer mode as you progress throughout the game. In fact, when the player has completed the game, while in multi-player only, every character is playable (except Thunderwing, Vehicons, Insecticons, Jack, Miko, and Raf), but no two players can select the same character. Cybertronian Artifacts Cybertronian Artifacts are relics (resembling the spark extractor) that are hidden on story mode missions. They can be found to unlock pieces in the gallery. Every mission has at least one artifact, but each mission has a different numbers of artifacts, including the Immobilizer. Plot The Decepticons intercept a mysterious meteor approaching the Earth, and the Autobots arrive to try and thwart the Decepticons' plans. A massive eruption of power during the battle on the meteor breaks out, and the Autobots become separated from Jack, Miko and Raf, who are monitoring them at base. Unknown to the Autobots and their human friends, the Decepticons have uncovered Thunderwing, an ancient being that they will use to try to take over the Earth. Over the course of the game there will be different locations as well as different battles along the way. Some may include having to rescue the kids from the dreaded Decepticons. Others may involve having to find pieces of the great and powerful Thunderwing. Eventually though the main rivals of the characters are defeated including Airachnid, Knock Out, Dreadwing, Starscream, and Soundwave by Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus but Thunderwing is revived by the very end of the chapters. In the end the children are rescued and a final stand off with Megatron occurs leading into the battle with Thunderwing to determine the fate of Earth itself. Development and marketing Artwork for Transformers: Prime – The Game was unveiled at the 2012 New York Toy Fair in February. A debut trailer was released shortly after, in March. A second trailer, displaying cutscenes from the game was revealed to the public two months later, in May. Reception The game received positive reviews. IGN gave it 7.8/10. References External links * Official website Category:2012 video games Category:Activision games Category:Fighting games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Transformers video games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Video games based on television series Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Video games scored by Max Aruj Category:Video games scored by David Fleming Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by Jasha Klebe Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro